Anurognathus
Anurognathus is a Pterosaur it had a short head pin like teeth for catching insects, and although it traditionally is ascribed to the long tailed pterosaur group, its tail was comparatively short, allowing it more maneuverability for hunting in woodland With a wingspan of 50 cm 20 inches and a 9 cm long body skull included could not have weighed more than a few grams Facts Anurognathus is a genus of small pterosaur that lived approximately 155-140 million years ago during the late Jurassic Period. It had a short head with pin-like teeth for catching insects and although it traditionally is ascribed to the long tailed pterosaur group (Rhamphorhynchoidea), its tail was comparatively short, allowing it more maneuverability for hunting. The reduced tail of Anurognathus was similar to the pygostyle of modern birds. Its more typical rhamphorhynchoid characters include its elongated fifth toe and short neck. With a wingspan of 50 cm (20 inches) and a 9 cm long body (skull included), it probably weighed no more than a few grams. Only two skeletons have been found, in the Solnhofen limestone of Bavaria. Anurognathus was first named and described by L. Döderlein in 1923. The genus name Anurognathus is derived from the Greek αν/an- ("without"), оυρα/oura ("tail"), and γναθος/gnathos ("jaw") in reference to its unusually small tail relative to other rhamphorhynchoids pterosaurs. The species name A. ammoni honours the Bavarian geologist Ludwig von Ammon. Anurognathus was a member of the family or clade Anurognathidae. In Primeval Episode 1.5 A flock came through a anomaly and kill a golfer There seen roosting in a tree by Connor and Abby before being lured away by the scent of blood from a hospital type blood drip they kill a doctor and surround the house where Nick Cutter was treating Claudia Brown for her concussion and attacked like locusts The pair fled from room to room as the Anurognathus broke through the windows and skylights Claudia barricads herself in a safe room when Cutter ran to the ambulance Helen Cutter helps Claudia escape while she made a gas explosion with the ovens and microwave and kills the Anurognathus Episode 5.5 Anurognathus appear in the skies around the facility housing Philips New Dawn machine They chase Matt Anderson and Emily Merchant, who shoot a few of them with their EMDs but areforced under a shutter door into the main building of the power station After being jumped and caught by guards April orders the guards to remove Matt and Emily from of the building About to open the door a guard is warned by Matt of the danger awaiting on the other side Ignoring him the guard opens the door With the pterosaurs distracting the guards Matt and Emily run leaving the guards to their doom as Abby Connor and Emily are working their way through the power station they come across bodies of guards and Abby instantly recognises the cause of their death from the condition of the bodies As they carry on through the building the chirps of the Anurognathus can be heard echoing through the building As Abby pursues April Leonard threatening to shoot her Anurognathus attack April Abby grabs April and pulls her to the floor in an attempt to save her but April grabs the EMD that Abby dropped As Abby lays on the floor with April Leonard and the rest of the swarm arrive chasing April until she falls to her death. It is unknown if it was the creatures or the fall that killed her; more likely to have been the fall as very few cuts are seen on her body Episode 5.6 It is unknown what happened to the Anurognathus There either killed or still alive causing more casualties Trivia *These creatures are different from the creatures in the fossil record and live in a different era presumably re imagined by the producers to make them scarier They most likely evolved from Anurognathus ammoni *Anurognathus is Greek for without tail jaw indicating they had jaws and a small tail *Anurognathus is the only pterosaur to cause deaths *Anurognathus has the longest interval between appearances of any creature in Primeval *Anurognathus appear in Episode 5 of the 1st and 5th series *Along with the Future Predator and Coelurosauravus this is one of the only creatures from Series 1 to appear in Series 5 *This is the second swarm of creatures *This is the 5th creature to kill an antagonist *This is the 9th creature to kill a woman Errors *Anurognathus are from the Jurassic **''This creature may not be Anurognathus the creatures are refered to as pterosaurs'' *Anurognathus ate insects in Primeval its a flesh eating monster **''This probably evolved from insect eating Anurognathus'' **''They probably came from a time during a drought and was desperate'' Gallery Episode1.5 31.jpg Episode1.5 33.jpg Episode1.5 35.jpg Episode1.5 36.jpg Episode1.5 37.jpg Episode1.5 40.jpg Episode1.5 42.jpg Episode1.5 44.jpg Episode1.5 45.jpg Agnurog.jpg Agnu.jpg Anurognathus Convergence.png|Anurognathus attacking the New Dawn Project building. Screen shot 2011-08-21 at 9.42.07 PM.png|An Anurognathus coming in position. Screen shot 2011-08-21 at 9.42.36 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-21 at 9.42.44 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-21 at 9.46.59 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-21 at 9.47.07 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-21 at 9.52.12 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-21 at 9.52.26 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-21 at 9.52.35 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-21 at 9.54.40 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-21 at 9.55.15 PM.png External Links *A Category:Pterosaurs Category:Series 1 Creatures Category:Series 5 Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Jurassic creatures Category:Creatures that cause deaths Category:Series 5